The Milestone School Dance Party 2!
The Milestone School Dance Party 2! is an upcoming game in the Just Dance franchise that is yet to be released. It is the sequel to The Milestone School Dance Party!. It was announced on the last day of 2018/2019 (23 July 2019) at The Milestone School. It may release on Friday 21st February 2020. It is the third game to only be available for the UK. Gameplay The players have to follow the dancer on the screen, like in other games in the series. The game is based on Just Dance 2018. 'Xbox One' and Nintendo Switch The Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch versions of the game have the menu layout from Just Dance 2018 with slight changes. There are no menu colours, instead, there is the Just Dance 2018 background. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, and World Dance Floor are returning. 'Wii U', PS4 and The Milestone Console The game has the same menu style as last year, but with lower pitched music. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, World Video Challenge, World Dance Floor, and Showtime also return. In addition to the existing "Superstar", "Megastar" and "Trafalgarstar", "Ultrastar" has been added to the game, which is obtained by scoring 13,333 points, and a new score rating for judging accuracy, "FINE", has been added to the game. It stands between the existing ratings of "OK" and "GOOD". The "FINE" rating is orange with some triangles on it. Just Dance Creator is also returning, but this time, FX will be added. Along with that, there is a mojo wheel that is similar to Just Dance 3’s, similar to last year. The 4 Xs feature also returns, but it’s now for multiplayer. The 18 player mode also returns (NOTE: this is only avalible if you are playing in the mobile version, or in the Milestone Console. The PS4 Camera, PS Move, Wii U Gamepad and Wiimote version will not get this new feature.). The colours for the players are in this order: Green, Purple, Yellow, Navy, Blue, Red, Orange, Magenta, Dark Olive, Silver, Gold, Dark Slate, Pink, Brown, Pale Blue (not avalible in dance crews) and Marigold (not avalible in dance crews). The starbar has also been updated with a few tweaks. Tracklist In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, the tracklist in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console versions of the game, the tracklist is in the order below. An “*” (asterik) means that the song is covered. Specials There is a menu called "Specials", which is only for Wii U and PS4. Alternates are avalible for the Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, but Mashups and Battle are only available for Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console. Party Master is only available for Wii U and The Milestone Console. Alternates In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with mojo, and are listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with the mojo wheel, and are listed in the order unlocked. NOTE: All of the extremes and sweat dances have text behind them saying either “Extreme Version” or “Sweat Dance”. Trivia *The Milestone School Dance Party 2 is the second The Milestone School Dance Party! game in the franchise. *This is the third game in the franchise to be released for the UK only. The first was Just Dance: Boogie Beebies, and the second was The Milestone School Dance Party!. *Despite it being a bit easy, this game has one of the hardest songs in the entire franchise, Shockwave. Category:Games Category:Spin-off Games Category:Games With Songs Recycled Category:Dance Party! Games